


if you ever wanna be in love, i'll come around

by Ginnytonic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darcy Lewis's taser gets her a soulmate, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/M/M, brief mention of ian boothby/erik selvig, cute coffee shop gets invaded by aliens, heck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnytonic/pseuds/Ginnytonic
Summary: “So, we should probably talk.” Darcy blurted, popping the “p” in a way that she instantly regretted.“Probably.” Captain America agreed next to her. Darcy looked at him wistfully before smiling.“No offense, Cap, but this is probably a conversation I should have with just my soulmate and I.” Darcy tried to say casually and without disappointment in her voice. The two men exchanged glances.“That’s…why we should probably talk.” He replied, pulling up the sleeve of his uniform. Darcy stared at her own handwriting, complete with the loops and off centered ‘i’s.Hey, yeah, no big deal, I mean who gets to say Captain America saved their ass in their own coffee shop?





	if you ever wanna be in love, i'll come around

Darcy finished crowning the hot chocolate in front of her with a swoop of whipped cream before handing it to the little girl standing patiently at her counter.  


“Here you go, sweetie.” Darcy smiled at her, winking when the girl took the drink. “I added some extra whipped cream, too.” She stage-whispered, making the little girl giggle. A loud noise coming from behind her made Darcy startle, turning away from the register to look back at the store room.  


“Everything ok back there, Ian?” Darcy called, taking advantage of the absence in customers to wipe off the countertop.  


“Yeah, boss, just knocked down some boxes.” Darcy rolled her eyes, not surprised in the least at her clumsy employee. She looked around the mostly empty coffee shop and felt a swell of pride. This was _hers_ , all hers, and she loved every bit of it. She knew it was old fashioned as far as coffee shops went, not subscribing to the hipster craze that had hit New York in the past five years. But it had a warm, cozy feel to it with wooden tables and chairs tucked away in corners, and even a window seat booth with cushions so people could watch the street outside. Soft glowing lamps were turned off in the afternoon light, but would be turned on after the sun set. Darcy stopped by at a local flower vendor down the street every morning and got some fresh picked flowers to put in glass bottles that sat at some of the tables.  


She had never tried at something so hard in her life as she did with this shop, not even when she was in school getting her degree. Darcy laughed when she thought about it, her diploma gathering dust on a back room shelf.  


Darcy wiped down the espresso machine gently, the most expensive and modernized thing she owned. “Worth it though, baby.” She whispered, thinking about the nutty, rich goodness that came out of it.  


“Are you talking dirty to the espresso machine again?” Darcy laughed, turning around to face her best friend.  


“Who else am I gonna talk dirty to?” She said jokingly. Darcy couldn’t help but rub at her forearm, the way she always did when reminded of the fact she still hadn’t found her soulmates.  


It wasn’t unusual for people to have more than one soulmate, but Darcy had only known one bonded group before. She couldn’t help but feel jealous as her friends bonded and began their lives together, but was relieved at the same time. Darcy had no idea who these random strangers were that she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with, and a big part of her didn’t like the idea of being destined against her will. She knew that whoever her words pointed her to were her perfect matches, but it kind of creeped her out at the same time.  


“Hey, what’s going on out there?” Ian’s voice jerked her out of her thoughts, staring past her shoulders at something and Darcy turned to face the windows. She frowned, seeing a couple people run past the shop, bumping into the family that had just left. The little girl fell down, spilling her hot chocolate on her red parka. Darcy hopped over the counter and yanked open the door, Ian close behind her.  


“What the?” Darcy watched as two cars collided in front of the shop, more people running down the street. They had started yelling, the words unintelligible, but panic was a universal language and it was clearly spreading fast. The little girl was trying not to cry as her mother patted a napkin to her skinned knee.  


“Here, come inside.” Ian told them, opening the door to the shop back up. Darcy moved aside as people rushed past, ignoring her completely. “Darcy, wait, come back.”  


Darcy took a couple steps into the street, careful to stay out of the way of the traffic that had built up. People were abandoning their cars and joining the herds of people running, all in the same direction. A woman fell down in front of her, and Darcy watched as a man stepped on her outstretched hand, making her cry out in pain.  


“Jesus!” Darcy yelled, rushing forward to help the woman up. “Are you ok, what the hell is going on?” The woman just stumbled off, holding her hand to her body tightly.  


Darcy turned, and froze.  


She remembered the attack on New York a couple of years ago, but she had seen it from the comfort of her own home and television. It hadn’t seemed real, even after she had seen the clean up crew and construction work in the weeks after.  


“Of course. Aliens.” She mumbled, watching as the creatures swarmed the skies and streets a few blocks down. Darcy jumped as a building across the street caught on fire suddenly, and was brought back into focus. Screams erupted from all around her, ash falling down from the burning building. The aliens were a muddy red color, firing guns with bullets that caught their targets on fire.  


The ground itself seemed to be shaking, and two alien ships zoomed over head, raining black onto the already burning fires. Another building, two doors down from the shop erupted into flames. Darcy’s eyes widened, because this building wasn’t just a deli. Darcy swore to herself and ran towards the apartment, jostled in the crowd of people. She heard the distant sound of sirens, but she also knew they were too far away.  


“Help!” Cried a familiar voice, and Darcy looked up to see a hand reaching out of the second story window.  


“Don’t worry, Mrs. Rodrigues, I’m coming!” Darcy shouted over the roar of noise. “What the hell am I doing, what the hell. I’m not a fucking Avenger.” She muttered as she opened the door. “Shit, there goes my no-cussing bet with Ian.” Smoke instantly bombarded her as she entered the apartment foyer, making her cough. She covered her mouth and nose with her shirt and ran up the stairs, thankful that her elderly customer wasn’t on the fourth floor, which was a riot of flames. Darcy grabbed the doorknob before immediately letting go, hissing as pain bloomed across her palm. She stripped off her flannel, thankful for the tank top she wore underneath it, and wrapped her other hand with it before opening the door. The room was filled with even more smoke than the hallway, and Darcy’s eyes watered.  


“Mrs. R? Where are you?” Darcy called, hands stretched out in front of her through the smoke. A weak cough came from the room next to her, which Darcy found to be the kitchen. A slumped form lay on the ground, and Darcy ran to it.  


“C’mon, Mrs. R, we gotta get out of here.” Darcy didn’t know if she was imagining it, but the air seemed to grow heavier and hotter. Thankfully, the older woman was able to wrap an arm around Darcy’s shoulders and help stand herself up.  


“My cat!” Mrs. Rodrigues croaked weakly, and Darcy grimaced.  


“Don’t worry, we’ll keep the door open, she’s probably already made it out of here before us.” Darcy replied, moving them to the door. They had made their way out of the apartment and down the stairs when a beam from the floor above suddenly came down in front of them. A flurry of hot ash swept up, making Darcy cry out. Her head started spinning, and she was overcome with the desire to just sit down and find a spot to rest.  


A flash of tabby fur caught her eye, and Darcy watched as a cat disappeared around the edge of the beam. Darcy shuffled them forward, her arms burning with the extra weight of supporting the other woman. The beam had knocked into the wall next to it, hollowing out a small space that was wide enough for someone small to crawl through. Darcy lowered Mrs. R to the ground and shook her a little.  


“Mrs. R, hey, we’re gonna be ok. I need you to try to crawl around that beam ok? You’re small, so you should be able to do it.” After the elderly woman nodded, Darcy helped her move forward. There were only a few steps left to the stair case past the beam, so Darcy waited until she could see that Mrs. R had made it. Then she sat down herself and crawled through the small hole legs first. Her shoulder snagged on the beam, making her cry out at the heat. Once she was through, she stumbled down the rest of the steps to where Mrs. R sat on the floor with the cat in her lap. Darcy heard a deep moan come from above them, and rushed forward.  


“Out, out, we gotta get out.” She said as she dragged the older woman up and out the door.  


Fresh air was a momentary reprieve until the chaos going on outside registered. The street was filled with aliens, shooting and dragging people out of buildings and cars. The apartment shuddered behind them before the second floor collapsed with a groan.  


“Shit, ok, this way.” Darcy helped Mrs. Rodrigues to the shop which was luckily still standing. Ian’s eyes widened when he saw them, the family from earlier still tucked away behind the counter.  


“Fuck, Darcy!” He cried before slapping a hand over his mouth. “Shit, I lost the bet.”  
Darcy laughed hoarsely, guiding Mrs. Rodrigues to a spot near the back room. “I lost the bet like ten minutes ago, but its okay, I think we can call today a cheat day.”  


“You look like shit, then.”  


“I feel like shit.” Ian handed a glass of water to her, and Darcy chugged the whole thing before refilling it and taking it over to Mrs. R. The old woman’s face was covered in soot but otherwise seemed ok, the tabby cat purring contentedly in her lap.  


“You saved us, kitty.” Darcy said and scratched behind its ear as she sat down behind the counter as well.  


“Thank you, Darcy.” Mrs. R rasped, and Darcy smiled. A crash outside made everyone look up, and the little girl whimpered. Darcy grabbed the taser that she kept under the cash register at all times and peeked over the counter.  


“It’s the Avengers!” The little girl cried out, suddenly standing. The mother pulled her back down but the grin stayed on her face. Darcy stood up and walked over the window booth, taser still in hand. A smile crept onto her own face.  


Darcy watched as a man wearing a pair of metal wings swooped over head and shot down a group of aliens, arrows whistling from over head so quickly that Darcy only noticed when an alien right in front of the shop went down from one. Captain America was across the street, and Darcy squinted to see him.  


His suit was torn in a few places but he hardly seemed out of breath, using his shield to knock back any aliens near him. Darcy’s heart beat seemed to speed up at the sight, her childhood crush on the man returning with a vengeance.  


Another man suddenly appeared out of the fray, a black mask covering his face from his chin to his nose. He grabbed an alien by the throat and tossed it effortlessly, his arm glinting in the sunlight. Darcy was so focused on the fight across the street that she didn’t even notice what was going on until the shop door splintered apart.  


A shrill scream came from the back of the shop as three aliens began shooting wildly, and Darcy pressed herself further into the alcove near the window, watching as the aliens entered the shop in front of her. Their backs were to her as they advanced to the back room, and Darcy clutched the taser. Ian had closed the door but Darcy knew that wouldn’t hold for long. Darcy glanced around her frantically and grabbed the flower vase on the table.  


“Hey, you ugly fuckers!” She yelled out before tipping over the table and launching the flower vase at one of their heads. She ducked behind the table as they started shooting, and she clenched her eyes shut as she heard their guns stop firing and then footseps walk over to where she was. She was about to jump up and taser the shit out of at least one of them before she got shot with whatever type of alien bullets they had when the window behind her shattered.  


From her spot on the ground, Darcy could see the aliens falling with a thud, their guns going off but seemingly useless. She sat up after a moment, and a tall figure rushed in front of her, his back to the broken window. He opened his mouth to speak but Darcy raised her arm and fired the taser before he could get out a word.  


The alien that had been climbing through the window jerked to the ground outside, and Captain America gave it a whack with his shield for good measure before turning back to her. Darcy dropped the taser gun and stared up at the man in front of her.  


“Thanks.” He said with a smile, his eyes looking at her with something unreadable in them.  


“Hey, yeah, no big deal, I mean who gets to say Captain America saved their ass in their own coffee shop?” She blurted, feeling her cheeks redden. “Gonna put that on the wall or something.”  


He froze and stared at her, and she was about to keep rambling when another man ran into the shop.  


“Steve! You okay?” The man in the mask asked, coming up next to them. Captain America nodded, still staring at Darcy.  


“Yeah, Buck, I’m fine.”  


“There any other civilians in here?”  


Steve looked at Darcy, and as if on cue the back door opened. Ian peeked out, and Darcy gave him a tired thumbs up.  


“Okay listen, lady, you need to go back there with the others until this whole thing clears up.” The man in the mask said, sounding bored while finally looking over at Darcy with steel colored eyes. Her heart stopped, before her face turned an even brighter red. She stood up, glaring at her soulmate.  


“Listen, dude, I don’t appreciate you bossing me around in my own fucking shop, okay?” She snapped, instantly regretting it as her soulmate’s face, or what she could see of it at least, paled.  


Darcy had often looked at the elegant, effortless scrawl on her arm and wondered what situation she would one day find herself in to cause her soulmate to say those words. Now she couldn’t help but hate her impulsive nature and sharp tongue, hating that he had had to wear those words on his arm for years. Darcy opened her mouth to apologize, but suddenly was flat on the ground. The world went strangely silent, and Darcy looked through foggy eyes as a fucking _huuuugee_ foot stepped next to her face, bright blue eyes the last thing she saw before everything went dark. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The first thing Darcy noticed when she opened her eyes next was that her head fucking hurt. The lights in her room were dimmed, so she figured it was probably night outside.  


The second thing she noticed was that two super soldiers were passed out on either side of her hospital bed.  


Captain America had his head on his chest, one hand gripping the rail on the left side of her bed, his chair pushed in as close as possible. His golden lashes fanned his cheeks, long and thick in a way that made all girls jealous. She stared at him for a moment, wishing somewhere inside of her that he had been her soulmate instead.  


At that thought, Darcy shifted so she could look over at the man to her right. Darcy blinked in surprise when she saw him, his mask now removed to reveal the rest of his face. And damn, what a face.  


Her soulmate lay with his right arm under her railing, his cheek pressed to her mattress. It looked awkward as he had to lean over the metal bars to rest his head, but he looked peaceful all the same. His dark brown hair had looked tangled and dirty during the battle, but now it looked freshly washed. Soft. Full, pouty lips and a strong, stubbled jaw completed the look, which was something straight out of one of Darcy’s wet dreams.  


Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.  


Darcy wiggled a bit more, her body beginning to ache all over. She gasped as the man next to her went from blissfully asleep to laser focused-awake in a moment, his dark grey eyes staring at her.  


“Hi.” She whispered to her soulmate, wanting to reach out and touch his hand that lay only inches from her head. He stared at her for a long minute before withdrawing it.  


“You’re awake.” Darcy jerked and rolled over to look at the now perked-up Captain America, his face warm and beaming. Darcy felt her heart ache just a little.  


“Yeah, but I feel like actual crap. Who’s being so stingey with the drugs, huh?” He laughed lightly, his eyes crinkling around the edges.  


“I’ll call the nurse in and tell her you’re awake.” He said before standing and pushing a button. “Here, let me help you sit up.” She groaned as he adjusted her bed so that she was upright.  


“A brick got knocked loose from above your shop window and managed to hit you in the head.” Her soulmate said quietly from where he had retreated to the corner.  


Darcy nodded at him, squinting slightly as he had become slightly blurry with the distance. She looked next to her and located her glasses, sliding them on her face before studying the men in front of her. The nurse swept in at that moment, greeting Darcy and chatting for a moment before fiddling with her IV.  


“That’ll hit you in just a few minutes.” The nurse said, and Darcy couldn’t tell if that was a warning or a promise, before bustling back out. There was no telling how many people had flooded the hospital since the attack.  


“So, we should probably talk.” Darcy blurted, popping the “p” in a way that she instantly regretted.  


“Probably.” Captain America agreed next to her. Darcy looked at him wistfully before smiling.  


“No offense, Cap, but this is probably a conversation I should have with just my soulmate and I.” Darcy tried to say casually and without disappointment in her voice. The two men exchanged glances.  


“That’s…why we should probably talk.” He replied, pulling up the sleeve of his uniform. Darcy stared at her own handwriting, complete with the loops and off centered ‘i’s.  
_Hey, yeah, no big deal, I mean who gets to say Captain America saved their ass in their own coffee shop?_  


“Shit, that sucks.” At her second soulmate’s recoil she groaned at her own choice of words. “No, crap, what I mean is that sucks that you had to walk around with all that ridiculousness tattooed on your arm for the last twenty-something years.” The man in front of her smiled a bit, looking down at his feet for a moment.  


“I don’t really mind.”  


And oh, sweet Jesus, was that a blush forming on Captain America’s cheeks? Because of her? Darcy Lewis? Was she dead? She had to be dead.  


Underneath her looped cursive was a familiar handwriting, familiar like she had looked at it every day of her life.  


_Sure ya did, punk._  


Darcy turned to face the other man in the room, and he slowly came to stand next to the Captain. Or, Steve, as the educated part of Darcy’s mind supplied. She should probably call him Steve.  


“This is my best friend, James Buchanan Barnes.” Steve said, “Bucky.”  


Darcy knew about the Howling Commandos and Sargent Barnes, Captain America’s best friend who had died during the War but somehow also miraculously survived. She just hadn’t known they were soulmates. And now they were her soulmates.  


“I’m Darcy.” She said, still staring at the two men in front of her in awe. “I’m sorry, but this is just a lot for one day when literally nothing exciting has happened to me my entire life.” Steve laughed at that, and Darcy was filled with a sense of pride that she could make her soulmate happy. Damn soul bond, already trying to form.  


“Well, we should probably let you get some sleep.” Steve said gently, and Bucky just silently watched them.  


Steve leaned over her, and Darcy closed her eyes as she hoped her lips weren’t too chapped. Soft, warm lips pressed against her forehead before retreating, and she couldn’t help the pang of disappointment in her stomach. He smiled before opening the door, and Bucky looked ready to bolt.  


“Hey, now, is that anyway to leave your soulmate hanging, Barnes?” She slurred, the medicine clearly starting to effect her thinking ability.  


Slate eyes burned into hers, and Darcy cursed her fat mouth. Not even one day into this whole soulmate business and she had already fucked it up.  


So quick she didn’t even have time to blink, Bucky had moved next to her and bent toward her face. Her eyes widened, barely having time to take in the sight of him before his lips were plunging onto her own. Darcy couldn’t help the moan that escaped her as her soulmate darted his tongue out onto her bottom lip before pulling away. Darcy blinked, catching a glimpse of a smirk before Bucky turned away.  


“Show off.” Steve muttered fondly, unable to hide the grin on his face.  


“Jealous, punk?” Barnes shot back before slipping out of the room. Steve looked back over at Darcy, but her eyes were growing heavy and everything was going fuzzy at the edges. 

“See you later, Darcy.” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Darcy woke up, she was strangely disappointed as well as relieved by the absence of her super soldiers from her bedside.  


“Darcy! Oh my god, I thought you had died! From a stupid ass brick, after everything.” Ian exclaimed when she opened her eyes, leaning over her.  


“ _You’re_ a stupid ass brick.” She muttered groggily, trying to sit up. 

Ian helped her, and brought over a glass of water that had been sitting next to her. She gulped it down before starting at the sight of literally a dozen different types of flower arrangements sitting around her hospital room.  


“What the hell?” Ian laughed at her, taking the glass back after she had finished.  


“Well those are from Mrs. R, those are from me, and the rest are from your secret admirer you better fucking tell me about right now!” Darcy laughed at her friend, who looked at her in concern as her laughter became slightly hysterical. “Darcy?” Darcy wheezed in breaths, her eyes tearing up from laughing so hard.  


“You won’t… fucking…believe me when I tell you.” She managed to get out between laughs. “Fucking Captain America and Bucky Barnes are my soulmates.” Ian’s eyes bulged out of his face for a moment, looking like a grotesque doll, before he erupted into laughter with her.  


After they had both calmed down, settling into tamed giggles, Darcy told him the whole story.  


“This whole thing has been insane.” She finished, messing with the ID bracelet on her wrist. Ian looked at her consideringly before touching her arm.  


“You know, Darcy, you don’t have to agree to bond with them. Plenty of people nowadays have normal, non-soul bond relationships.” Darcy shook her head again, so hard her head started throbbing dully again.  


“No, I think I want them. I mean, I _know_ I do. It’s just hard to process, you know?” Ian nodded, a smile crossing his face.  


“I do. When I met Erik, I had never thought of being with an older guy. But its perfect, he’s perfect.” Darcy smiled back at her friend, her mind wandering to thoughts of Steve and Bucky. Could they be like that one day? Happy?  


A knock at the door made them both look up, and Steve Roger’s head popped around the cracked door.  


“Hello, I hope I’m not interrupting, but I was wondering if I could talk with Darcy for a bit.” He said, shuffling his way inside. 

A bouquet of sunflowers was clutched in his hand, and he was dressed in civilian clothes. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt that barely fit his broad shoulders and blue jeans, a brown leather jacket over his right arm. 

Darcy tried not to squeal.  


When Ian didn’t move, Darcy looked over at him and rolled her eyes before giving him a shove. He jerked out of his ogling and stood, raising his eyebrows at Darcy as he went.  


“Hello, Captain! You’re not interrupting anything.” Ian said with a grin and sauntered out the door. Steve smiled his Captain America smile at him before looking back at Darcy. He walked forward and put the sunflowers next to her bed, cramming them between a vase of daisies and another one of pink roses.  


“Seriously, are you guys trying to make my room a green house?” She joked, and watched as redness crept up her soulmate’s neck.  


“Sorry, I guess we did go a little overboard.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck before sitting down in the chair Ian had left empty. Darcy grabbed his other hand out of impulse, making him look up at her.  


“Its nice. They’re nice.” _You’re nice._ Jeez, earnestness must be contagious or something. He smiled back at her, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand.  


“I’m glad you like them.” They sat there in silence for a while, with Darcy staring at Steve’s face while he watched their hands.  


“So, um, where’s Bucky?” Darcy asked suddenly, the words falling heavy in the silence between them. Steve’s hand tensed slightly around hers before continuing its tracing.  


“He couldn’t make it.” He said simply, and Darcy heard all the unspoken words in between.  


“He didn’t want to come.” She filled in, a sense of rejection coming over her, even as Steve held her hand.  


“No, no, that’s not it at all.” Steve said urgently, looking her in the eyes firmly. “He just, well he has his good days and bad days.”  


“What do you mean?” Darcy asked, curiosity and concern for her soulmate holding her attention.  


“Its kind of complicated.”  


“That’s the wrapping the best things in life usually come in, yeah.” Steve laughed slightly, but his eyes were sad.  


“I have to agree with you there,” Steve answered, “But its his story to tell.” Darcy nodded, settling into her pillow some more.  


“Tell me another story, then.” She drawled, pulling their hands into her lap so that Steve had to lean in closer to her. He smiled, and started talking about life before the war, about his mother’s apple pie and how Central Park used to look in the Fall.  


“How did you meet Bucky, then?” Darcy asked after a while, and Steve was relaxed in his chair next to her.  


“History class doesn’t cover that?” He joked, and Darcy laughed before shaking her head.  


“I mean, kind of, but I want to know the real story.” Steve nodded, smile tugging at his mouth.  


“Well, I was scrawny, you know, I’m sure you’ve seen pictures.” Darcy had, and it had always been hard to reconcile the skinny pictures of Steve Rogers before the War with those of Captain America. But now that she had met him, Darcy recognized that glint in his eye and expression in both versions of the man.  


“I got myself into fights, a lot, I couldn’t really hold my tongue. Especially if someone was jostling someone else around.” Steve continued, and Darcy’s heart swelled at the thought of him, all 5” nothing but with the same heart of gold and desire to save everyone. “I was held up in this alley off 15th, and just getting pummeled by these two guys. And then, he showed up.” Steve looked off, his eyes misty with remembering, his mouth turned up in a smile.  


“He yanked ‘em off me like it was nothing, yelled something at them so they ran off. Then he looked down at me and grinned, helped me up and brushed me off.”  


“What’d you say?” _What are your words_ , was what Darcy really wanted to know. Steve looked at her and laughed, hand leaving hers to rub at his forearm.  


“I had them on the ropes, jerk.” Darcy laughed with him before looking over at the pink roses fondly. For some reason, she knew her other soulmate had picked those out. Steve reached back over and slipped his hand over hers.  


_Sure ya did, punk._  


“Did you guys… you know.” Darcy couldn’t help but blush a little, but wanted to know nonetheless. Steve smiled at her and nodded back after a moment.  


“Yeah, we did. We do. Does that bother you?” Steve’s face was carefully blank, waiting for her answer.  


“Hell, no. That’s hot as fuck.” Darcy blurted before covering her face in mortification. “Oh, god, kill me now.” 

She peeked from behind her hands when she heard Steve start to laugh, and he puller her hands back to his. He leaned in so he was only a few inches from her face, and Darcy was torn between staring at his eyes and his mouth.  


“I’m glad you think so.” And, yep, that was Captain America’s bedroom voice. If Darcy had been standing, her knees would have gone weak.  


“You should probably kiss me now, you know, to make things fair and all.”  


“Oh, we are going to have to do more to you than just kiss you to even the playing field.” Before Darcy could reply with something very likely to be mood killingly and/or embarrassing, Steve’s mouth was on hers. Unlike with Bucky, Darcy was still laying back in the bed, so Steve’s chest was pressed down onto her own. His body was like a furnace, radiating heat, and Darcy just wanted to bask in it. His lips were sure and firm on hers, gently coaxing her mouth open. Bucky had just taken her mouth, fierce and sudden, but Steve kissed like he was asking her a question. 

Darcy tried to convey back, hell to the yes with her own lips. After a few minutes, Steve pulled away, leaving Darcy blinking dazedly just as she had with Bucky.  


“Thank you, Darcy.” Steve said softly, kissing her palm where a bandage wrapped itself over her burned skin. With anyone else, Darcy would have snorted at the gesture, who says ‘thank you’ after a kiss? But it didn’t seem over the top with Steve, and she melted.  


“Sure thing, anytime.” She replied dreamily, and Steve smiled at her like he had discovered the secret to world peace.  


“Get some rest. I’ll come visit you tomorrow morning before you check out.” Darcy nodded, letting go of his hand as he stood. She watched him leave the room before fist pumping the air.  


She fell asleep to thoughts of a younger and more carefree Bucky Barnes. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy woke up the next morning and got ready to check out, Ian coming back with her keys and a change of clothes before he ran back to the shop to open up. Darcy was thankful for it, because she was starting to feel a bit stale in her hospital gown. 

She took a quick shower in the hospital bathrooms and changed, then brushed her teeth before taking one of the pain pills her doctor had prescribed for her. Unfortunately, they doled those babies out with a very tight fist, so she only had enough for the next three days. Darcy walked out of the bathroom, swaying along to some Love the Way You Lie by Rihanna that she had playing on her phone when a hand on her shoulder made her yelp. 

She swung around wildly, and firm hands grasped her arms before she could connect. Darcy glared at her attacker before yanking the earbuds out of her ears.  


“Jesus, don’t sneak up on a girl when she’s getting her morning wake-up groove on.” She tossed the phone on the bed before leaning over to towel off her hair, trying to seem unaffected by the other’s presence. She wasn’t.  


Bucky leaned against the wall next to her bed with a smirk on his face like he was laughing at her, and she resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. He was wearing a dark blue Henley underneath a black leather jacket, dark jeans, and black boots to complete the look. He held his hands out in a show of surrender.  


“Just dropped by to ask if you wanted a ride home.” He said, and Darcy got the feeling he was also trying to act calm and collected. She softened a bit, shooting him a tentative smile.  


“Sure, I’d like that.”  


“Great, Steve’s waiting for us at your apartment.” Bucky helped her grab the rest of her things before they left. Darcy checked herself out and they walked to the hospital’s parking garage.  


“So, what kind of car do you drive? A Kia? No--a Tesla!” Bucky seemed to ignore her outbursts and walked them over to a motorcycle. “I should have known.”  


“It’s Steve’s, actually.” Bucky said while unstrapping a helmet. She held her hand out for it, but was surprised when he stepped closer to her and set it on her head himself. 

His fingers were warm where they touched her chin, with just a hint of cold where his metal hand brushed her skin. She shivered, unable to deny the warmth that pooled low in her stomach at his nearness. Bucky saw her shiver and stepped back quickly, his face hardening. He swung a leg over the bike and started it, and Darcy quickly hopped on as well. Okay, moment over, then.  


“Shouldn’t you, you know, wear one of these too?” She asked, trying to situate herself on the bike. She felt him laugh, then he reached back and yanked her closer to him by the hip. His hand didn’t linger, even though she wished it would, and he moved the bike forward. His back was broad and warm, and she couldn’t help but lean into him.  


“Just hang on, doll.” 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bucky slowed the bike to a stop in front of Darcy’s apartment, and she regretfully unwound her arms from his waist. She unsnapped the helmet and tried to tame her wind-mussed mane, blinking to make sure her contacts were still in her eyeballs. Just as Darcy was sliding off the bike, Bucky’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He answered it as she stood next to him on the sidewalk, looking around at the street. 

Her neighborhood was almost untouched by the fight from the other day, although her shop wasn’t so lucky. Thankfully, insurance would cover most of the damages, and they were already back to serving coffee.  


“That was Steve,” Bucky said, frowning down at his phone. “He won’t be here for another hour or so, something came up apparently.” 

Darcy nodded, digging in her pocket for her keys. She looked behind her, only to see Bucky still hadn’t gotten off the bike.  


“You coming in?” She asked, watching as he looked up at her, face neutral.  


“You want me to? Without Steve here.” Darcy resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her soulmate and smiled instead. She jerked her head towards her front door.  


“C’mon, I make a mean iced tea.”  


As soon as they made it up the flight of stairs and opened Darcy’s door, they were assaulted by a rampage of leg rubbing and meowing.  


“Lemon!” She knelt down and stroked her cat lovingly, scratching behind his ears. “Meet Bucky.” Lemon sniffed the new arrival’s shoe before losing interest, padding away with a jingle from his collar. Darcy looked at Bucky, and he was holding back a grin.  


“What?”  


“Nothing, just. Lemon. Strange name for an orange cat.” Darcy rolled her eyes and stood back up, walking into the kitchen. She started making the tea as Bucky hovered near the entry way, and she watched as he eyed the corners of the apartment, almost like he was looking for alternate exits.  


“You wanna sit down?” Darcy asked, leaving the tea to steep and walking toward him. Bucky shrugged, and she moved past him to the small living room across from the kitchen. 

She plopped down on the faded green couch she had inherited from her parents and patted the seat next to her. Bucky lowered himself down, suddenly stiff. Darcy bit her lip, trying to figure out a way to start. She looked over at him and almost jumped at the sudden change in his body language, his face a blank mask as it had been in the hospital when she first woke up. Somehow, Bucky Barnes had been replaced by someone or something else.  


“Hey,” she said softly and impulsively put her hand on his shoulder. It just so happened to be his left one, and before she could get another word out, Bucky had jumped up. Darcy leaned back into the couch, heart beating fast as Bucky glared down at her with cold eyes. The shock wore off fast, and the she was standing too. “Bucky, hey, its ok.” Darcy said carefully, going in the direction of soft instead of pissed off. 

She remembered what Steve had said, but this was obviously more than just “complicated”. Something seemed to switch off in Bucky and he deflated, shoulders relaxing as he tipped his face down. Darcy took a step forward into the small space between them and took his flesh hand in hers. She pulled him down onto the couch again, but kept her grip on his hand. Bucky looked up at her after a few minutes of silence and grimaced.  


“I, I’m sorry, doll.” He said hoarsely and squeezed her hand tightly.  


“You wanna tell me what just happened?” Darcy asked, looking down as Lemon jumped into her lap. She petted him with her other hand before looking back at Bucky. Bucky’s face was guarded but it was still him, his eyes still expressive unlike the cold blankness from earlier. Darcy shuddered slightly remembering it.  


“It’s hard to explain,” he started, and Darcy watched as he made a fist with his metal arm. “I’m James Barnes, born March 10, 1917, but at the same time,” Bucky sighed, and he loosened his fist. Darcy watched as different pieces of his arm shifted and whirled, the platelets readjusting. “I’m not.”  


“What do you mean?” Darcy couldn’t help but ask, and Lemon slinked off of her lap. Bucky smiled wryly as the cat sniffed his metal fingers before rubbing his face and chin against them.  


“After I fell, Hydra found me.” Darcy felt her eyes widen but firmly kept her mouth shut. “They… did things to me. Made me a weapon.” Bucky was looking down at the cat as he spoke, but Darcy could tell he was miles away. “They would send me out on missions for them, then bring me back and, well. Erase me, I guess. I didn’t know who I was, I just had the mission. They would erase me then put me back in cryo, unless I had messed up.” Bucky’s voice hollowed out then. “Then they would punish me. It hurt, but I deserved it.”  


“What the hell do you mean, you deserved it?” Darcy said, yanking her hand out of his. Bucky seemed to notice for the first time that she was still there, and shook his head.  


“You don’t know what I did to them. All those people, my missions.” Bucky spat the word out. 

Darcy took a deep breath and stood up. Bucky watched her, and she stomped into the kitchen. She took out two glasses and dropped cubes of ice in them with as much attitude as she could muster. After she had filled them to the brim, Darcy marched back in and slammed one down in front of Bucky.  


“Here.” She said, then sat down again. She took a long swallow of her own glass, heart beating fast and mind racing. “Ok, listen up. Because I’m not good at this touchy feely thing like Steve is.” The edge of Bucky’s mouth quirked up for a moment at that. Darcy grabbed both of his hands in hers and leaned in.  


“You didn’t deserve anything those fuckers did to you. None of it. Yeah, it sucks that you killed people. That they made you kill people, people who maybe didn’t deserve that either. But, that doesn’t mean you deserve punishment. Then, or now.” Darcy finished heatedly, staring hard at Bucky’s profile as he stared at his tea. “And as far as you not being one-hundo James Barnes, fuck that.” Bucky looked up at her then, and she smiled slightly. “You’re my soulmate, dude. You’re literally perfect for me, its like cosmic law or some bullshit. I’ll take you.” Bucky stared at her with something akin to awe in his features and he reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face.  


“Cosmic law or some bullshit, huh?” He whispered softly and Darcy barked out a laugh, swinging a leg over his and leaning over him.  


“Hey, I told you I wasn’t the touchy feely one!” And then they were kissing, and Bucky’s warm hands were sliding up under the plain cotton t-shirt Darcy had on. He rubbed them up her back, and Darcy shivered at the feeling of rough callouses and cool metal moving together. She shifted so she was straddling him fully, moaning into his mouth as he moved a hand up to pull her hair to the side. 

Then his lips were on her neck, and Darcy couldn’t help but squirm in his lap. She grinned wildly as she bucked her hips into the hardness underneath her, making Bucky release a deep moan against her throat. Darcy felt like she was slowly catching fire, trying to suck out lungfulls of Bucky to stay alive. Bucky gripped her ass and pulled her even closer to him, and Darcy gasped as he bit down on the side of her neck.  


“Well, that’s a nice looking picture.” Darcy nearly fell out of Bucky’s lap in surprise, but Bucky kept working at creating what was probably going to be a full-blown prom-night-sized hickey on her neck. Steve was standing near the kitchen, jacket already off and slung over a chair, smirk on his face.  


“Would look better if you weren’t standing there gawking, Rogers.” Bucky murmured against Darcy’s skin, flashing a grin over her shoulder. 

Darcy managed to twist around so that she could watch Steve as he lowered himself onto the couch next to Bucky. She didn’t hesitate before leaning in to kiss him, running her hands through his neat hair. She felt Bucky groan against her throat, and Steve answered it with his own rumble into her mouth. Darcy felt dizzy, whether it be from lack of oxygen or the fact that she was finally here with both her soulmates. She broke away from Steve’s mouth for air, and watched as Bucky pulled back from where he had been nuzzling her collarbones. As if in sync, the two men met in the middle in front of her and kissed, heatedly but not out of control like they had with her. This was a banked fire, slow burning and well taken care of. Darcy couldn’t help but moan at the sight, clenching her thighs around their legs.  


“Fuck, that is way hotter than I imagined.” They broke away to laugh at her, pulling her down so that she laid in the space between them.  


“Darcy, we want to take you out.” Steve said smiling, and Bucky rolled his eyes next to her. Darcy giggled, feeling like she had drunk a whole bottle of champagne.  


“Steve doesn’t think we should fuck you ‘till we’ve all gone out on a date.”  


“Bucky!” Darcy giggled even more, which made Steve’s scandalized expression go soft. Buck wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders, his other around Darcy’s waist.  


“So what do ya say, doll?” Darcy tucked her head into Steve’s shoulder and smiled.  


“Well, shucks. You boys sure know how to treat a lady right.” 

 

They took her to a fancy Italian restaurant in Manhattan, and Darcy tried not to gawp too long at the ridiculous numbers printed neatly next to the dishes on the menu. She glanced up at her dates but they didn’t seem surprised or concerned, so she didn’t say anything. Steve asked her about the coffee shop, and Bucky made a joke about her being their soulmate because of Steve’s coffee addiction. 

That led to Darcy teasing Steve about his words. “Thanks, Steve, really? Do you know how many times people tell me that in customer service?”  


They were seated at a round table, so it wasn’t long before a calloused hand made its way up under her dress to rest against her thigh. Bucky gave her a wicked look, and Darcy startled when another palm began caressing the ankle that was propped up on her other knee. Steve just looked at her innocently. 

Darcy had Plans, with a capital “P”, and she thought about those plans as she ate her three cheese ravioli.  


After Steve paid and they all untwined from under the table, they made their way back out to the street. Darcy felt warm and relaxed after the glass of wine she had with dinner, pressing herself up against Bucky as she takes Steve’s hand.  


“So…back to my place?” Darcy said lightly, beaming up at the both of them. They each had about half a foot on her, and she watched as both of their eyes heated up at her words.  


“Lead the way, doll.” Bucky smirked, and Darcy was unable to keep her gaze off his lips.  


“The things I have planned for that mouth, Barnes.” She muttered, and Steve chuckled warmly.  


“It doesn’t disappoint.” Steve whispered in her ear, his breath making her shiver.  


In the cab ride back to her apartment, Darcy barely restrained herself from riding one or both of them in the back seat. Bucky managed to pull her halfway onto his lap and press a thigh between her legs, and one of Steve’s hands was moving further and further up her skirt. Finally, the car stopped and they got out, Darcy walking ahead of them to unlock the door. She glanced back and then stared as her soulmates made out on her stairs and attempted to fuck through two sets of clothes. 

Steve had Bucky shoved against the railing, and Bucky had two handfuls of perfectly sculpted superhero ass gripped tightly. Darcy closed her mouth and subtly checked to make sure she hadn’t been drooling. Steve yanked Bucky back up and pulled him behind him up the stairs. Darcy licked her lips at the sight of them, Steve’s hair mussed up and Bucky’s eyes cloudy with fuck me now. 

Darcy would be lying if she said she hadn’t hoped whoever her soulmates were would want each other in _that_ way, and she was not disappointed in the least. She opened the door and they all three stumbled up the stairs to her apartment. 

Then, Darcy was lost in a tangle of arms and hands and legs as they fell back onto her bed, lips pressing and moving all over her. She managed to seize Bucky’s shirt and start undoing the buttons as Steve hiked up her dress.  


“How many buttons does this damn thing have?” Darcy huffed, scooting back on the bed so Steve could pull the shoulder straps of her dress down. 

Bucky chuckled and leaned back, pulling the shirt up and off of him. Darcy watched appreciatively, reaching out a hand to run across the muscles on his stomach, mouth going dry at the trail of dark hair that led down into his slacks. 

Steve unzipped her dress and let it pool at her waist, leaving her in only a thin black bra. Steve groaned and tipped forward, hot mouth latching onto her nipple through the sheer lace. Darcy gasped and clutched his head, her legs automatically opening. 

Bucky slotted himself between them, lifting her legs so he could pull her heels off with a gentleness that made her heart tighten. They knocked into the floor, and Bucky ran a hand up her calf slowly. Steve had moved onto the other breast, and the cool air made the wet spot he had left tingle in a way that did things for Darcy. Bucky slid his hands up and gathered her dress before sliding it down her legs. 

Darcy fought the urge to snap her legs closed at his sharply focused gaze, and Bucky grabbed her knees in either hand before they could twitch shut. He smirked up at her and before she could decipher what that look meant, he lay down on the bed and stuck his face between her thighs. Darcy inhaled sharply, making Steve pull back and glance down at what their soulmate was doing before returning to work with a grin. 

Bucky rubbed his nose along her inner thigh, down and up until Darcy was unashamedly hitching her hips toward him. Steve had removed her bra and was flicking her nipple with his tongue, the occasional nip of teeth making her jolt. 

Darcy felt like every inch of her body had been struck with a match, and she stopped trying to understand all that was going on at once, letting herself just feel. Bucky pulled her panties down her legs, watching as she pulled and yanked at Steve’s hair. He bent down and made himself room between her legs, grey eyes burning into hers.  


“Beautiful, doll.” And then his hot mouth was on her, making her jerk helplessly against him. 

Steve pulled away from her neck, nestling in behind her so that her back was to his front and she was propped up against him. They both watched as Bucky lapped at her sensitive folds, and Darcy could feel Steve warm and hard against her back. Bucky sucked at her clit, making her whine and sling a leg over his strong shoulder. She felt herself growing wetter and wetter, even as Bucky licked at her, burying his face in her dark curls like he couldn’t get enough. Darcy reached down to bury her hands in his long hair, tugging lightly. Dark eyes flashed up to look at her, and Darcy pulled harder. Bucky shut his eyes and hummed against her, making Darcy gasp out.  


“Fuck, I’m close.” She moaned, her voice going high and reedy, pulling Bucky harder against her and grinding down. Bucky gripped her thighs tighter and squeezed encouragingly. Darcy’s ass ground back against Steve’s hardness and he groaned into her ear, and that was it. Darcy let out a broken cry and then was coming apart, shaking as she was held together by strong arms and hands. She slumped back into Steve’s chest, legs gently nuzzled by Bucky as he lifted himself up. Darcy yanked him down onto her, tasting the tang of herself on his tongue but not caring one bit.  


“Condoms?” Darcy managed to say when she let him go, and Steve nodded over to where his jacket lay by the bed.  


“How do you want to do this, Darce?” Steve rumbled against her, and Darcy turned around in his arms as Bucky stood up to rifle through the jacket’s pockets. He returned and hopped back onto the bed, making them all bounce. Darcy laughed and was thankful she had opted for a queen sized mattress instead of a full. She felt more relaxed than she had in a long time, better than soaking in the bath for an hour or a massage. 

Darcy kneed her way up so that she was sitting on the bed and looked at them both. She bit her lip as an image of Steve fucking his way inside of Bucky, pushing him down into her on the bed as they all cried out together filled her head. She shook herself, and the matching grins of her soulmates told her they knew exactly what she had been thinking. 

Darcy could feel their growing arousal and excitement through the weak but persistent Bond that was forming between the three of them, so she knew they could feel her as well.  


“God, I just want one of you in me, _now_.” And that seemed to do the trick, because Steve was pulling off his shirt as Bucky slipped out of his slacks. 

Darcy stared at Bucky as he stripped, his cock hard and thick as he kicked out of his boxers. “Fuck.” Bucky smirked at her, then glanced over her shoulder. 

Steve was standing up as well, leaning over to pull off his socks and making his firm ass flex, and Darcy made a noise at the sight that was echoed by Bucky.  


“God bless America.” Bucky barked out a laugh and Darcy grinned at him, pulling him down with her onto the bed. 

She moved them so they were facing each other on their sides and curled a hand around his dick, watching as Bucky shuddered against her. She felt Steve settle against her back and grip her hips, mouthing at a spot on her neck. She arched herself back so that his cock brushed her ass, and she gripped Bucky harder. Bucky opened his eyes and looked at them both, a dazed-drunk look on his face. He passed Steve a condom from where he had placed them on the bed, and Darcy pressed herself closer to him. 

She lifted a leg to hitch over Bucky’s, and felt Steve line himself up behind her. Bucky’s hardness caught on the soft spot of her belly and he groaned with her as Steve slowly entered her. Darcy gripped his shoulders as Steve filled her, gasping out at the delicious stretch.  


“Steve.” She moaned, canting her hips back so that he was completely sheathed in her. Steve cried out sharply and threw out an arm to latch onto Bucky’s shoulder. Darcy was already sweating, curled between the two warm furnace-like bodies. Steve began to move his hips, pressing her further into Bucky. He kissed her open mouth as she moaned, sometimes leaning over her to tangle a hand with Steve’s or wrap around the other man’s arm. Bucky’s dick slid wetly across her abdomen, and he purred in her ear.  


“Fuck, yes, you feel so good, Darcy.” Bucky growled into her ear, and Steve made a gasping sound before fucking into her harder. “Does she feel good, Stevie? I bet she does. So tight and wet.” Steve gripped her hips and nodded, chest heaving.  


“So good.” He gasped out over her head, and Darcy watched as Steve grabbed Bucky with one hand and hauled him in for a kiss. One of Steve’s hands moved around her waist and slid down to her clit, stroking there fast and hard. Darcy cried out, arching against Bucky and making him groan. Darcy came hard for the second time, her orgasm more sudden but over quicker than her first, calling out a mixture of Steve and Bucky’s names. She felt Steve still behind her before thrusting two more times. He shuddered, burying his face in her neck.  


“Thank you, Darce.” Steve said, running a hand up and down her side. Darcy hummed, wincing slightly as Steve gently pulled out of her and stood up. Darcy looked up at Bucky, who was holding himself rigidly still against her, his cock throbbing between them. She smirked.  


“Problem there, Barnes?” Bucky growled before suddenly flipping them so that she was on her back, her breath stuttering out of her in surprise before she let out a giggle.  


“Hurry up and get inside me, soldier.” Darcy ordered, and Bucky ground down onto her, his cock slipping across her wetness. They both moaned, and the bed dipped as Steve sat down next to them. He was still fully naked, and his cock was slowly perking up again as he watched them. 

His face was relaxed and open, making him look at least five years younger than he had only a few days ago. Steve’s bright blue eyes watched them, and Darcy remembered Bucky talking about how Steve still liked to draw, and she wondered if he was memorizing them to sketch later. 

Bucky drew her attention back to him as he captured her lips in a kiss, and her eyes drifted shut as he slid into her. She moaned, feeling her body heat up again at his touch and Steve’s gaze. Bucky pulled her legs up onto his shoulders and leaned over her, his thrusts hard and deep. Darcy gasped and pulled at his hair, watching as Steve’s eyes darkened.  


“Bucky.” Darcy felt her voice wobble and her eyes grow wet, her heart feeling like it was going to burst. Steve was suddenly there, slipping an arm under her head and kissing her cheek.  


“You feel so good, doll.” Bucky groaned above her, his face contorting with pleasure. He panted, his hips slapping against hers. “I’m close, fuck.” Darcy lowered her legs and wrapped them around his waist, tilting her hips up to meet his thrusts. Darcy cried out as he rammed into the perfect spot inside of her and stilled as her orgasm swept over her again, rattling her as Steve stroked her hair from her face. Bucky let out a sigh above her and thrust slowly a few more times before collapsing on top of her. He rolled them to the side so that she was in between him and Steve, and she caught her breath.  


“Wow.” Darcy breathed, feeling Steve’s magnificent chest rumble against her. “That was…”  


“Perfect.” Steve interjected, curling an arm behind her so that he could grip Bucky’s waist. Bucky kissed her softly on the shoulder and Darcy tried to fight the sudden heaviness in her limbs and eyelids.  


“When I wake up, I want Bucky to have a turn as the filling in this soulmate sandwich.” She mumbled sleepily, making the men next to her laugh and wrap their arms around her tighter. 

_Perfect._


End file.
